Summon
One method to obtain cards is to summon them. Depending on the summoned card, the background might change: Regular Summon BG.png Premium Summon BG.png Ultimate Summon BG.png Regular Summon *Summons N cards. *Slight chance of summoning R and SR cards from a limited pool, including: **SR cards Cyborg, Dragon Princess, High Vampire **R cards Artist, Blacksmith, Detective, Hamelin, Illusionist, Knight, Kraken, Kung-Fu Master, Martial Artist, Nekomata, Rotte, Star Reader *Costs 100 Friendship Points per summon. *Can bulk summon up to 10 cards at once. Premium Summon *Summons R''', '''SR or UR cards. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon or Premium Summon Ticket. *The first premium summon costs 100 Jewels. *11 cards can be summoned for the price of 10 ( 3000 Jewels) with the 10+1 Premium Summon. *Provides 10 Maiden Tickets for each card summoned. Ultimate Summon *Summons R''', '''SR, or UR cards. *Requires Ultimate Summon Ticket. *Ultimate Summon Tickets are bought at the Maiden ticket exchange for 120 Maiden Tickets. *For every attempt that does not provide an SR, the success rate for summoning an SR increases by 11%. *SR cards with the Witch Hunt skill are only available through Ultimate Summon. *R cards Oracle, Alchemist and High Pixie are only available through Ultimate Summon. Guaranteed SR Summon *Summons a SR card. *Same lineup of SR cards as Premium Summon. *Requires Guaranteed SR Ticket (available from the Beginner's Dungeon and event ranking rewards). Step-Up Summon *Summons R''', '''SR or UR cards. * Jewel Cost increases on each step. * Step-Up Summon Ticket can also be used. *Acupuncturist, Aqua, Camilla, Count Down, Pyromaniac, Spenta Mainyu, and White Night available only through Step-Up Summon. Box Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon. *A pool of 99 cards (most of the time) are available, consisting of a preset number of UR, SR, and R cards. Each type of card cannot be summoned more times than the stated amount. *Limited-time UR card available every Box Summon. **Latest box summon allows you to select between different UR cards to be available. *'Reset' button can be used at any time to refresh the pool. Special Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Opportunities to perform a special summon occur for 1 hour, 3 random times a day. **While Special Summons are open, you'll receive a scrolling text at the bottom of your village. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon. *Same lineup as Premium Summon in addition to some limited cards: Flip Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Six unrevealed cards are presented. The player chooses one and summons it, revealing the other five. The player may then choose to summon the rest individually or all at once. The entire sequence can be reset at any time for new cards. * 300 Jewels per individual summon. * 1200 Jewels to summon the remaining five cards at once. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. Event Summons The following summons took place during events and were available for only a limited time. Maiden Alchemists *Crucible **Summons Philosopher Stones and cards. **'10' Alchemy Tickets per summon. *High-grade Crucible **Summons Philosopher Stones and cards. **'40' Alchemy Tickets per summon. Celebratory Summon (1,000,000 Users Campaign) *Same lineup as Premium Summon. * 300 Jewels per summon. The first Celebratory Summon of the day costs 100 Jewels. *11 cards can be summoned for the price of 10 ( 3000 Jewels) with the 10+1 Celebratory Summon. *SR Cards Asmodeus, Saint and Wuxia only available on Celebratory Summon. *R Card Sunflower available on Celebratory Summon. Celebratory Summon (1,500,000 Users Campaign) *Same lineup as Premium Summon. * 300 Jewels per summon. The first Celebratory Summon of the day costs 100 Jewels. *11 cards can be summoned for the price of 10 ( 3000 Jewels) with the 10+1 Celebratory Summon. *SR Cards Pandora and Metis only available on Celebratory Summon. *R Card Hydra available on Celebratory Summon. Select Summon *Summon two cards at once and select one to keep. * 300 Jewels per summon. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. *Unused Select Summon tickets can be used on the next Select Summon event. *Available from September 19th to October 1st, 2013. New Year's Summon *2014 **Same lineup as Premium Summon. ** 300 Jewels per summon. **3 times higher chance to obtain SR and above! **UR Card Dream Pillow only available during New Year's Summon **Available from January 1st to January 3rd, 2014. *2015 **Same lineup as Premium Summon. ** Jewel Cost increases on each step. **One SR card Izumo No Okuni guaranteed for first Step 5 Summon **One UR card Ebisu or Amatsukami guaranteed for second Step 5 Summon **Available from January 1st to January 4th, 2015. Celebratory Summon (2,000,000 Users Campaign) *Same lineup as Premium Summon. *More chances of getting SR and UR cards! *UR Card Jewel Girl only available on Celebratory Summon. *Available from February 24th to March 3rd, 2014. Celebratory Summon (3,000,000 Users Campaign) *Same lineup as Premium Summon. *10 + 1 summon will give one SR. *UR Card Idun only available on Celebratory Summon. *Available from April 9th to April 15th, 2014. Premium Summon Hyper *Replaces Premium Summon for the duration of this promotion. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. *3x chance of summoning a SR or UR. *UR card Necronomicon available only here. *Available from May 22nd to May 30th, 2014. Premium Summon Hyper #2 *Replaces Premium Summon for the duration of this promotion. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. *3x chance of summoning a SR or UR. *UR card Pala available only here. *Available from June 20th to June 30th, 2014. Valkyrie Selection *Various cards in Premium Summon have an increased chance of being summoned: **UR cards Painter, Inanna, Juliet. **SR cards Spade, Ensemble, Soul Eater, Chronos, Kiki. **R cards Vepar, Demon Twins, Masquerade, Principality. *UR card Painter available only during this promotion. *Available from September 19th to September 30th, 2014 Christmas Flip Summon *Works the same way as Flip Summon. * 100 Jewels for the first summon. *UR card Hebe available only during this promotion. *Available from December 19th to December 25th, 2014 Retired Cards On August 1st 2013, the following cards have been removed from summons and replaced with new versions. *Empress (Old) → Empress *Cyborg (Old) → Cyborg *Mythic Knight (Old) → Mythic Knight *Strategist (Old) → Strategist *Oni (Old) → Oni *Knight (Old) → Knight *Dark Knight (Old) → Dark Knight (and Paladin (Old) → Paladin) *Martial Artist (Old) → Martial Artist *Kung-Fu Master (Old) → Kung-Fu Master *Rune Knight (Old) → Rune Knight *Druid (Old) → Druid *Detective (Old) → Detective *Vampire Hunter (Old) → Vampire Hunter *Farmer (Old) → Farmer *Sylph (Old) → Sylph *Fox Spirit (Old) → Fox Spirit *Dragonewt (Old) → Dragonewt *Trickster (Old) → Trickster *Dragon Knight (Old) → Dragon Knight (and Dragon Slayer (Old) → Dragon Slayer) *Beastmaster (Old) → Beastmaster *Bandit (Old) → Bandit (and Idol (Old) → Idol) *Hunter (Old) → Hunter *Swordsman (Old) → Swordsman (and Cutthroat (Old) → Cutthroat) *Dancer (Old) → Dancer *Doll Master (Old) → Doll Master *Lycaon (Old) → Lycaon *Gnome (Old) → Gnome *Harpy (Old) → Harpy *Mechanic (Old) → Mechanic *Sage (Old) → Sage Category:Mechanics & Gameplay